Eyes
by munyo
Summary: Just a little something that came into my mind and I couldn't help it. It takes place in the very last episode in season 2. Jarbie of course but this time from a third point of view.


**Okay, so this just came into my mind and I had to write it down. It might be not that good but well I hope you are going to like it! Merry Xmas again to everyone!**

**Eyes**

It had always been his eyes that gave him away. From the very beginning on. He was a tough guy, one that was difficult to read, difficult to understand. They had all the relevant information about him, they had known his history, his background, everything. Still it was hard to read him.

It had been hard when he was still outside the dome, analyzing the videos and pictures taken of him, of the potential leader, Dale Barbara, and it had been difficult inside the dome as well. He never knew where he stood with Barbie, what he planned, what he wanted, who he trusted. His eyes had been closed up too, always searching, always so mysterious. He trusted only a few, he seemed to be just a bit less cautious with Joe and Norrie, Carolyn and Melanie.

He had been and was still, in this very moment too, protecting the town but he seemed to keep his distance no matter what. There was only one exception. Julia.

He could still remember the first picture taken of the two together on "Visitor's day". That had been the first time he saw his usually clouded blue eyes lit up. That was the first picture where he looked not stoic, surprised or confused but someone who actually had feelings. The tough soldier became a man with feelings on that picture. And many others followed that one. All of on which they had been together.

Here now inside the dome it was just even easier to pick up on it. Julia and Barbie, they were basically always together, and when they were it was hard not to notice how they sought out each other's touch. It was nothing big or theatrical. Sure he had seen them kiss and no matter how short or long the kiss was they exchanged it always made him look away in embarrassment. Sparkles were flying all right. But that wasn't all of it. The small gestures told sometimes more than the kisses they shared. His hand was always around her waist, on her lower back, holding her hands, caressing her cheek. Wherever they were, they stood close to each other, usually not more than a few steps away. Barbie did not easily let her out of his sight, whatever they were working on he saw how he glanced up every now and then to check on her before he turned back to work. Especially since the accident with the ambulance had happened.

He wasn't hundred percent sure what exactly happened on that night but Barbie had been extra careful and extra watchful since that night. That is exactly why he had been hesitant when Julia said she was going to check on a friend. She had promised to be back fast and when he had glanced down the crater hesitantly she had only gave him a knowing smile._ 'He is gonna be fine. I will be back before he even notices._' That was what she had said.

"All right, Julia… how many we got left?"

That had been exactly the sentence Hunter did not want to hear. It was a short question, just an easy one, he was not upset or angry. He actually sounded calm.

"Only a few… I'm sending them down now." He said his voice hesitant not because he didn't know how many were exactly left, but because the moment he saw his blue eyes staring up at him he knew what he was going to ask next.

"Where is Julia?"

And with every passing second his clear, calm eyes turned darker with anticipation. He was frowning and his body tensed. Even up from where Hunter was sitting next to the crater he could see the change in him.

"She left to help a friend." He said but he knew all too well that was not going to make Barbie happy.

"Where is she, right now?!" He asked his voice deepening with anger but his eyes shone with worry. The ground was shaking beneath them but he stood firm in the hole, his eyes narrowing as he glared up at him.

"I don't know… she is not answering her walkie." He said with one breath his voice waving. Barbie was not exactly hostile with him anymore but times like this, when he was standing so firm and strong, his fists clenched next to him, he was scaring the shit out of him.

But it was his eyes that gave him again. Even though he looked like a volcano about to erupt, his eyes widened and his breath seemed to catch in his throat. His blue eyes shone with fear and panic and Hunter felt his heart drop for him. The big tough guy looked like a scared little boy lost in the deepest and darkest of nightmare for a millisecond before his eye hardened again and he could hear his teeth clench.

"When did she leave and why the fuck none told me?!" He shouted but Hunter was not scared of him anymore because now he knew that behind all those anger he was a man scared for the life of his love.

**So this may or may not be later part of another One-Shot series. I am working on one now where Jarbie is showed from a third point of view. (:**


End file.
